Chocolate Cake
by Kouzuki
Summary: Ichigo ditinggal berdua dengan hollownya, Shirosaki dirumah. Dan Ichigo tidak akan bisa melihat kue cokelat dengan pandangan yang sama lagi. ONESHOT, LEMON YAOI, GAJE, OOC. HichiIchi. Don't Like, don't read.


**Title** **:** Chocolate Cake

**Pairing** **:** Dark Ichigo & Ichigo K.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance

**A/N :** AKHIRNYA DIPUBLISH AHAYYYY.. 8D Ampe ditagih terus menerus ama temen-temen.. meh. *plak* Judulnya aneh sangat pula.

Dan.. Saia bikin nih fic awalnya buat ultahnya Ichigo.. Yah tapi karena waktu saia dilaptop juga terbatas (punya kakak saia) jadi akhirnya (sangat) telat deh 8D masa bodolah telat.. *digiles*Juga karena telat jalan cerita awalnya jadi dipotong, jadi lebih pendek..

Akhirnya saia bikin LEMON YAOI pertamaaa! *sfx: applause* Jadi maklumin aja masih ada kata2 yang aneh pas di klimaksnya.. Kalo Inggris pilihan katanya (?) banyak sih.. Jadi gampang 8D. Ini juga bikinnya mepet, jadi maaf kalo emang sangat gaje dan membuat sering bekata : "Hah?" 8D *plak* Jangan diflame! *plaaakkk*

Yosh, daripada author jadi ngebacot disini mendingan langsung mulai aja..

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punyanya bang Tite Kubo.

**WARNING : **Rated **M** for **EKSPLISIT LEMON**. **YAOI**. TYPO. GAJE. **OOC**. **Don't Like, Don't Read**.

* * *

"_Sebenarnya atom itu lebih natural dibanding manusia, jika muatan atom tersebut berbeda antara positif dan negatif mereka akan saling tarik menarik. Sedangkan jika atom dengan muatan sama seperti positif dengan positif mereka akan tolak menolak. Kalau manusia? Sesama jenispun ada yang saling tarik menarik!"_

_-Bu Augustin, Guru Fisika saia._

_

* * *

_

**CHOCOLATE CAKE**

"Aku pulang." Ichigo yang sudah bersiap-siap menerima serangan dari ayah anehnya, tak seperti biasanya disambut oleh kesunyian dirumahnya. "Huh? Apa ini?" Ia membaca secarik kertas diatas meja makan dan menghela nafas.

_Ichi-nii.._

_Aku, ayah dan Karin pergi berbelanja_

_Kami akan pulang saat makan malam._

_Love, Yuzu_

Ichigo meletakkan kertas itu dimeja dan membuka kulkas. "Oh, aku lupa kalau masih ada ini.." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kue kecil yang berisi dua potong kue coklat dengan buah stroberi diatasnya yang ia dapat dihari ulang tahunnya tanggal 15 Juli lalu.

Ichigo menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya, Ia melempar tasnya kesudut ruangan dan meletakkan kotak kue itu diatas meja belajar saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Yo, Ichi."

Ichigo berbalik dan mendapati hollownya, berdiri bersandar ditembok sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Shiro? Sudah kubilang jangan bermaterialisasi seenaknya!" dengus Ichigo kesal.

"Aww.. Tapi disana bosaaaan!" Shiro merengek dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Lagipula keluargamu sedang pergi eh, King?"

"Tch, baiklah.. Terserah kau saja, asal jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" Shinigami tersebut berbalik dan membuka kotak kuenya lalu memakannya.

"..." Shiro mengintip dari balik pundak Ichigo. "Apa itu, King?"

"Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ishida dan Chad membelikannya untukku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku beberapa hari yang lalu." jelasnya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Shiro menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran krim coklat. "... Manis." gerutunya. "Hei King, apa ini tidak terlalu manis? Kau mau memakan semuanya!"

Ichigo menaikkan satu alis matanya. "Hah? Terlalu manis? Menurutku biasa saja.."" katanya sambil memakan buah stroberi dari kue tersebut. "... Hei, kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo saat menyadari hollownya memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama dengan mata emasnya.

"Ada coklat menempel diwajahmu." Shiro menunjuk sudut bibir Ichigo.

"Eh? Dimana?" Ia menggunakan belakang tangannya untuk menggosok bagian yang ditunjuk hollownya.

Shiro mendekati Ichigo dan meraih tangannya. "Disini." Ia menuntun tangan Ichigo membersihkan sisa coklat yang menempel disudut bibirnya.

Mata Ichigo membesar dan wajahnya sedikit memerah menyadari seberapa dekatnya ia dengan hollownya sekarang, walau wajah mereka hampir sama, tetap saja.. "Uh.. Terima kasih.." Ia melepas tangan Shiro darinya dan memebersihkan bekas coklat ditangannya.

Melihat reaksi Ichigo, seringaian muncul diwajah pucat Shiro. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke shinigami tersebut sampai nafasnya menerpa wajahnya. "Hm? King, ada coklat yang tersisa diwajahmu."

"A-apa? Dimana lagi?" Ichigo berniat membersihkan mulutnya dengan tangannya, tapi Shiro menangkap pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba. Shinigami yang terkejut itu menatap kearah hollownya dan melihat mata emas itu memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan.

Seringaian Shiro melebar. "Disini." dengan itu, ia melumat bibirnya dengan Ichigo. Ichigo yang terkejut dengan aksi itu tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sehingga cukup untuk lidah biru Shiro menyusup kemulutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Shiro memegang belakang leher Ichigo untuk memperdalam ciuman panas itu sedangkan tangannya yang satu dipanggul shinigami tersebut dan menariknya lebih dekat. Kedua pria tersebut sedikit mengerang saat bagian bawah mereka saling bergesekan. Mereka memutus ciuman itu hanya untuk mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

"Ahhnn.. Shirrooo.." Ichigo merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas, dan ia mulai menarik depan hakama Shiro.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran." kata Shiro mencium leher Ichigo sebelum mendorongnya ketempat tidur dan mengangkangi panggulnya. Ditangannya terdapat potongan kue coklat.

Shinigami dibawahnya menggeliat tak nyaman dan saat hollow diatasnya mulai membuka perlahan kemejanya serta membawa potongan kue ditangannya, wajahnya memerah. "Shi-Shiro, apa yang kau mau lakukan?"

"Hmm? Tebak saja.. Kau akan menyukainya.." katanya dengan nada menggoda. Setelah membuka kemeja Ichigo dengan sedikit kesulitan, Shiro menjilat bibirnya melihat gambar yang dibuat Ichigo. "Hmm.. Ini akan menyenangkan.." Ia meremas kue itu ditangannya dan mengusapnya di dada dan perut Ichigo.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau- ah!" kata-katanya terpotong saat lidah hangat Shiro mulai membuat jalannya dari perut kedadanya.

Mata Shiro hampir tertutup merasakan rasa yang luar biasa dilidahnya, ia ingin membuat ini selama mungkin, tapi rasa dan suara yang dibuat Ichigo membuatnya tidak berkata demikian. "Hnn.. Ichi.." Ia berkata disela-sela kegiatannya. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol diri.."

"Nnn.. Naaahhh!" Ichigo menggeliat dan hampir berteriak saat Shiro menenggelamkan giginya keperpotongan pundaknya. Shiro menghisap dan menjilati bekas luka itu dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang mencolok.

Ichigo bergidik saat ia merasa angin menerpa bagian bawah tersensitifnya yang ia tak sadari kalau Shiro sudah membuka celananya. "Shi-Shiro.." Shinigami itu mengerang saat merasa tangan hollownya yang dingin meremas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

"Ya, Ichi?" katanya disela-sela kegiatannya. Ia mulai memompa kejantanan Ichigo yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih dari ujungnya. Mulutnya berpindah dari leher Ichigo menuju kebawah sampai mencapai titik sensitif didada Ichigo dan menjilatinya.

"Ah!" Ichigo melengkungkan badannya kearah hollownya saat mulut hangat Shiro mengklaim titik sensitif didadanya dan memainkannya dengan giginya. Kedua tangannya meremas kain seprei tempat tidurnya. Sebuah erangan keluar dari bibirnya saat tangan Shiro mulai memompanya lagi.

Ichigo mengeluarkan desahan yang seperti kecewa saat tangan Shiro menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia dikejutkan saat kehangatan mulut Shiro menyelimutinya. Kedua tangan pucat Shiro menahan pinggang Ichigo saat ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Ichigo tanpa sadar menaikkan panggulnya berusaha agar lebih dapat merasakan kehangatan itu, kedua tangannya dikuburkan dirambut putih hollownya.

Saat Shiro menghisapnya lebih kuat dan cepat, Ichigo tidak dapat menahannya lagi, pandangannya menjadi putih dan memanggil nama hollownya dan melepaskan cairannya dimulut Shiro.

Shiro menelan semua cairan tersebut dan membawa mulutnya kemulut Ichigo dan ciuman panas kembali mulai. Sementara ia mencium Ichigo Shiro melepas obi hitamnya dan menurunkan celananya sehingga kejantanannya yang sudah tegak terbebas. Ia mulai memompa dirinya sendiri, dan yang tidak diduganya adalah saat tangan Ichigo bergabung dengannya dan memompanya. "I-Ichi.."

"Shi-Shiro.. AH!" Mata Ichigo terbuka lebar dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata saat Shiro tiba-tiba memasukinya dengan satu gerakan. "Shiro!"

"Gnnh.. Ichi.." Shiro mengerang saat merasakan otot yang menyelimutinya serasa memijatnya tiap gerakan. Kedua kaki Ichigo melilit dipinggangnya saat Shiro sedikit menarik kejantanannya sebelum menghentakkannya masuk lagi.

"ShiroShiroShiroShiro_SHIRO_!" Pandangan Ichigo menjadi putih saat Shiro mengenai _sesuatu_ didalam tubuhnya dan ia ingin merasakan perasaan hebat itu lagi. "Le-lebih! Kumohon!" Ia menenggelamkan kukunya dibelakang pundak Shiro hingga membekas merah.

Shiro mendesis kesakitan akan rasa sakit yang menyerang belakang pundaknya tapi tak peduli, ia memegang kedua panggul Ichigo sehingga membiru dan mengangkatnya sedikit dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Shi-SHIRO!" Ichigo meneriakkan nama hollownya saat ia mencapai batasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya dihari itu.

Mata Shiro melebar saat otot bawah Ichigo menekannya sampai batas. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo mendesah saat merasakan cairan hangat Shiro memasukinya, nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena aktivitas mereka.

Shiro mengeluarkan kejantannannya dari Ichigo dan jatuh kesampingnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh shinigami dibawahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Ichigo dan mencium dahinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, King."

Ichigo menengadah kearah hollownya. "Ulang tahunku sudah 3 hari yang lalu."

Shiro hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Eh, sama saja." katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah, biarkan aku tidur."

"Eh.. Tidak ada ronde kedua?" tanyanya polos.

Ia tertawa kecil saat Ichigo memukul lengannya.

* * *

**A/N:** ...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAIA BIKIN LEMON! *dilempar* Perjuangan nih.. harus diem2 nyolong laptop kekamar terus kunci biar ga ada yang liat. XD Lime/Lemonnya kurang ga? *digebuk* susah nemuin kata2 yang tepat.. :B Klo masih ada typo silakan bilang.. ga sempat cek soalnya.. :B

Saia dapet ide ini pas ulang tahun mama saia yang tanggal 15 Juli juga, papa saia beliin dari Harvest kue 'Devil Chocolate' atau apa gitu namanya.. COKLAT 100%! X3 *promosi* Saia nyelesaiin nih fic aja sambil makan tuh kue.. 8D

Ngomong2.. Di Animonster bulan Juli 20 Best Chara Shirosaki nomor 14! Kyaaaa! Sama kayak nomer absen saia! Ah Masamune juga ada! *berisiknya mulai* *dibakar*

Review? 8D


End file.
